Various related art systems, apparatuses, and methods for facilitating arm and leg exercises exist. One such apparatus comprises an arm/leg push/pull exercise device where the arms and legs of the user are connected by cables and pulleys and the user engages the device in an upright manner. The device also includes rolling foot supports that connect to an anchor. Some other current related art inventions include: a leg exercise device having foot supports that move along repositionable tracks, wherein the foot supports are connected to a resistance system, and wherein the tracks have a structure for preventing the movement of the foot supports; an exercise apparatus wherein a user's arms and legs are connected by a system of straps and pulleys, and wherein the user engages the exercise device while standing; a push/pull exercise device, wherein a user's arms and legs are connected by a system of lines and pulleys, and wherein the user engages the exercise device while standing; and an exercise apparatus for simulating skating having rotatable foot pedals for altering the type of motion and a resistance device that resists the movement of the pedals.
Yet other related art inventions include: an apparatus for training a user to perform proper body movements, wherein the device is a frame having bands connected to a harness on a user's body that restrains the user's movement into appropriate directions; an exercise device for people who have suffered from attacks or paralysis, wherein the device is a frame, and wherein a set of rotating pedals are connected to a pair of cables by a pulley system for moving the user's arms up and down; a push/pull exercise device, wherein the user's arms and legs are connected by ropes and pulleys, and wherein the user performs the exercises while in a prone position; and a system of ropes, pulleys, and counterweights that aid a user in performing exercises of varying difficulties.
However, these related art systems, apparatuses, and methods do not provide any adjustable resistance for exercising multiple muscle groups simultaneously. These related art exercise systems typically employ spools, which tend to lose energy through its reels, the energy being supplied by forces exerted by the exerciser's limbs, thereby rendering the system inefficient, especially for isometric exercise. Thus, a need is seen to exist for a device and corresponding methods which provide adjustable resistance or conserved energy resistance for exercising multiple muscle groups simultaneously.